User talk:Davidzx
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikigrounds, the free Newgrounds encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Davidzx page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icedragon64 (Talk) 02:30, 10 January 2010 PAGE Trying to mess around with my page huh EJR? I dont think so, people will learn the truth. ill tell them myself without all the lies to spread. im sure the little pirate faggotry lies will all come to an end. Davidzx 02:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) NG aftermath if any NGer reads this, lay off, Ive already seen enough hate flashes, threads in my name from people who thinks its funny to constantly hate me over and over. ive never seen people who are so saddistic beyond help. Sorry gory, but im telling everyone this one way or another. To everyone who thinks its funny over and over.. Lay off, shut up, leave me alone, stop purposely making hate remarks and threads. Im currently Gone off of NG, I quit, but no your still onto me. Still complaining about me calling me a drama queen. ive had enough.... Now lay off and stop shitting on me for the hell of it, and stop purposely lying to everyone that moves in your line of sight. that is all..... Davidzx page I've blocked the page Davidzx from being created. I can't guarantee that other pages containing your username won't appear, however, and I'm no longer active on this wiki, so I can't patrol for potentially libelous content. Icedragon64 is more active than I am and now has all the same powers I do, so he can deal with vandalism more readily than I can. If he feels you warrant it, he can also assign sysop status. inclusivedisjunction 02:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Friendly Letter Dear Davidzx, I am not your enemy, I am a Dragon/Spirit, which means I cannot be hostile to you. Please let me give you some advice/suggestions. - If you are serious about leaving NG, then do so. Free your mind and do other things for a while. Leave NG, especially the BBS, for a good few months. I did and I came back refreshed. You said you were gone, but they said all their stuff because they knew you would still look. - - You could try to speak to people differently online. You rush at things and your fingers can't hit that send button fast enough. On Newgrounds you are not on Instant Messenger, you can leave it as long as you like before replying. Take your notes to InclusiveDisjunction, for example. You didn't ask for something politely, you wrote as if ordering him around. "Please could you delete anything hostile said about me" would have been nicer and would encourage him to feel that you were the kind of person he might side with and want to help. You request for sysop was similar; you rushed the words and it didn't make much sense: - *You were requesting sysop for yourself, not recommending anything. - *There is only one wikipedia, you meant you have worked on a number of wiki's- it doesn't inspire confidence to have a sysop on a wiki that rushes their words out- you didn't say which wiki's have you worked on- we would want to see your work before we give you higher control. - *Like NG, we don't like giving higher control to people who ask for it. The best way to get it is to work hard here, then you may be asked. - *You should be expecting to be a good while as Admin before being considered for Sysop. - *How do we know that you are the innocent party in any conflict you have been in? If you earn respect here, you will be given it. - *I think you rushed to the person with the highest number of edits, assuming they were the person to talk to. Take your time and explore here quietly for a while, then talk to me or Salnax. IncDis is our semi-retired God. We only go to him if we really need him. - - - Regarding hostile stuff, you will be treated the same as anyone else. Do you see lots of rude, hostile stuff here? We don't let it stay. If you mouth off against others here, we will deal with you, the same as anyone else. - *If you wish to reply to me, sleep on it first- patient, polite, thoughtful words will impress- I am in no hurry. - Best Wishes, - Icedragon64 02:31, January 11, 2010 (UTC) - of the Dragons & Spirits Very well, ill wait a little bit and contribute, even though im not on NG I still contribute to wikipedia related sites. if our curious to my situation, I suggest you contact goryblizzard on NG, since he and I keep in contact he will probably explain everything to you. Also, wikigrounds article states you must be neutral, some recent edits by spammers lack there of any neutral groups. some spammers lack and neutral statement and base statements which are mostly related to paragraphs you would see on encyclopedia dramatica. I dont expect everyone from NG hostile, due to my recent letters. Just a select few which I avoid, and another few which I also keep in contact with. Also if your were completely unaware my account was deleted, so I cant go back to anything, I can however keep wikigrounds updated on a weekly basis and revise some articles if necessary if necessary. Also its ok if I'm not sysop, I was planning on using it to protect certain pages. but I guess I should not expect an easy right, especially from kemcab.(which he was ok during the time). thanks anyways for hearing me out. Davidzx 03:34, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Next Step OK, you don't need to be a registered User on NG to check things out for us, so if you feel that particular pages are junk, you can contact me or Salnax. In theory, you could put a Candidate for Deletion on the page, but given your identity, that would probably create trouble for you. As you can see, the promotion of this site has lead to a lot of junk pages, but some good ones too. If you see a very basic page about something worth keeping, then please pop in a few upgrades. I would like all of our pages to have at least one cat. ,one pic and at least one section. I would like to see the number of pages go up to around 200, so if you feel like knocking out a few pages, please do so. Icedragon64 01:25, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Level 2 Headline If you leave a note on someone's page, please put something in the headline box; it makes it much clearer to follow, thanks Icedragon64 01:27, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Help Hi, Salnax is a away for a few days, so can you please help me keep an eye on things here? Thanks, Icedragon64 01:12, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ok ill do what I can, if anything pops up ill try and fix it as best as I can.Davidzx 02:54, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Its OVER 9000! Well, no, nothing in particular is over 9 000 but the number of pages is approaching 300 and the number of people that visit every day has doubled. I hope you are still interested in contributing here; we are really making something useful and creative here and you are a part of this. Please keep an eye on our forums here and tell me any of your thoughts. With the Club thread going on NG and the new internal NG wiki being developed, things are really happening now and you, as an experienced person, can be a part of that. This month is almost over and our focus for the month- Games, has been a great success. Next month we will finish off Mods, by knocking out the last few pages not done and hopefully adding some real info about the mods to make the pages worthwhile. I am hoping that you might get involved here and pick a few facts from their BBS posts- nothing to controversial, please, just things to tell folk a little about each one- their real names if they happen to mention them on line, what they do for a living etc. After that, I want to move away from the BBS altogether. It has FAR too much coverage on WikiGrounds- NG is about Flash, not gossip posts, as I am sure you would agree. Best wishes, IceD